


Nurture the Buds, Crush the Blooms

by derireo



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Other, Will add tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25354024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derireo/pseuds/derireo
Summary: just a gathering of 'drabbles' i post on tumblr that i don't feel like posting as it's own fic!
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Reader, Furuichi Sakyou/Tachibana Izumi, Fushimi Omi/Reader, Fushimi Omi/Tachibana Izumi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	1. don't get left hanging / itaru (angst)

It kind of sucked that you were sitting alone at your dinner table right now. _It kind of sucked_ that, after having gone on so many dates with this guy, he only saw it as a short little game.

Maybe you were just dumb for not realising it, but Itaru— that charming guy.. _Fuck_. He knew how to play his cards right.

How many times have you fallen for this scheme? How many people have tricked your foolish self into thinking that, hey, maybe you _do_ have a chance at dating again.

And then— and then he pulls _this_ shit off that makes you revisit the past that created the insecurities you have now, and you can't help but conclude that maybe you just weren't interesting enough for him.

You just can't believe Chigasaki has the gall to bring another woman to the same restaurant you both were talking about not too long ago.

He didn't even notice you at first despite sitting at a table near the reservation desk, and you were kind of glad because you felt like you were going to vomit.

The woman beside him held onto his arm as he asked about their reservations, looking up at his stoic visage with hearts in her eyes. Her finger was absently drawing circles into his bicep as he held conversation with the receptionist.

You figured this might be the best time to wave a waiter down and ask if you could cancel your appointment here.

"I may have to charge you for cancelling even though you haven't ordered yet. Is that alright?" They said with concern lacing their words while at the same time giving you a look of sympathy.

"It's totally fine. I just want to leave." You smiled reassuringly and smoothed down the wrinkles in your clothes. The dread in your heart continued to grow as time passed by, the waiter leaving to go and figure out for you how much you'd have to pay.

"I'm sorry, Sir. I believe you've booked two reservations here. You had an appointment set for seven, and this current reservation overlaps it by an hour." The receptionist said just as your waiter came back with your bill.

You thanked them with another kind smile of yours and looked down at the numbers. The bill wasn't too expensive, but still a hefty price to pay for cancelling. You shrugged it off as best you could and began to count the cash in your wallet, trying to ignore the buzzing fear of being seen by _him_.

"Your tip." You said to the waiter in a gentle whisper, finger pointing at the 50% you left on the money tray as you stood up from your seat. "Make sure you take it all."

"Oh. Thank you." They exhaled, bowing to you in gratitude. You tucked your chair in neatly as the confused rumble of Itaru's voice made it to your ears and you began to scramble to gather your things. Your heart stopped when he asked if he could check if the people for his other reservation was still here, and you begged in your head for the receptionist to say _no_.

"Please go ahead." They offered in kind, and you just had to punch yourself in the thigh.

You quickly began to stride towards the other side of the desk to avoid passing by Itaru who was walking in, but he immediately spotted you and cursed under his breath.

"Wait! _Wait_." He called for you, rushing to reach for your wrist before you could get away; lucky enough you two were out of the periphery of his date tonight.

"Let go." You hissed, tugging at your arm to pull away but to no avail. Itaru's grip on you was firm and gave you no chance to escape, so you took in a deep breath and lifted your head to ~~glare~~ look at him.

"This was a mistake, I swear." He said in a hushed tone. His stoic expression had changed into something more panicked and frazzled, but you couldn't bring yourself to care about the 180. "She invited me and I couldn't say no—"

You snatched your arm away from him with a stormy look in your eyes. _Couldn't say no?_

" _Look_. I _like_ you—"

"Don't say anything." You cut him off sharply and held your bag to your body to protect yourself from whatever bullshit he was spewing at you. You took a glance to your side to see your waiter awkwardly hanging around to see if they'd need to diffuse the situation, but you shook your head, smile slowly appearing on your face.

"I appreciate your kind words," you started, your voice morphing into your workplace tone, "but from now on, I'd like it if you refrained from interacting with me."

Your face held a look of disgust towards Itaru who was grimacing, but you ignored it and opted to look at your waiter who was now.. looking proud. Of you. (lol).

"Did you take the tip?" You softly asked them, and when they flashed the bills you left on the tray, you felt your heart ease up a little. At least _someone_ was going to have a good night.

You quickly returned your attention to Itaru who was running his hands through his hair and sighed, holding yourself back from curling your hands into fists.

"Delete my number from your phone. Only contact my work number if we need to collaborate. Bye." You waved your hand dismissively and left in a flash before the man could say anything else, your body filling up with the warmth of satisfaction.

You didn't really know if that night affecting Itaru in any way, but your interactions with him at work definitely lessened to a near zero; only making eye contact and having one worded conversations if you two had to work together on a project.

Ignoring him and pretending he didn't exist most of the time helped you get over the attraction you held for him, but each time he tried to start a conversation with you, you'd turn around and speak to another colleague.

And eventually, you two were only left with a work relationship. It was just like when you first started in the office and you felt like you wouldn't have it any other way.

You didn't notice it, but, Itaru felt the exact opposite. Everyone else but you saw how he'd give you those lingering glances every chance he got and how he'd hesitate to approach you whenever you were near.

Suddenly there were rumours going around that you had broken the heartbreaker.


	2. cool summer days / omi (fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just some cute summer tings w oms

You felt like you were dying in this heat.

Everyone from Mankai was brought to the water park to cool down in the unbearable temperatures the upcoming Summer was bestowing upon them, and thankfully, Sakyo was willing to shave off an extra few dollars from their budget to buy multiple boxes of popsicles.

"Omi! Director!" Taichi shouted from the top of his lungs as he held one of those very boxes in his little hands.

"We accidentally bought the two stick popsicles and we need to finish 'em before they melt!" The shortest Autumn Troupe member explained as he shook the box in front of you and Omi once you reached him. "Juza already ate three while Banri and I ate one. One of you, please finish it."

"You're scared Sakyo will get mad if we waste them, huh." You stated rather than asked, eyes shooting a pointed look towards Taichi who could only give you a pathetic simper and a flutter of his eyelashes.

You sighed with a shake of your head as Omi decided to help save Taichi's life and grabbed the last popsicle from the box, gently tapping the teenager's cheek with it as he reached down to grab your hand in his.

"Leave the shopping to us next time." He lightly admonished Taichi who poked his tongue out sheepishly. Both you and Omi sent each other a look of amusement once the teen ran off to go and recycle the box, leaving you two to go and wander around to find a bench nearby.

“No,” you groaned helplessly when Omi pulled your bare legs across his lap once you two sat down, unable to fight back against his brute strength, “too warm.”

“Aw. But I wanted to be close to you.” The man with the scar pouted at you while unwrapping the cold treat that he had taken from Taichi, scarred fingers delicately pulling the plastic away to reveal your favourite popsicle flavour.

Noticing your heated gaze on the treat, Omi blinked in mock surprise before taking both sticks into his hands. With ease, he broke the treat into two and held out the bigger broken piece out to you with a smile, head tilting to the side. “Ahh.." He cooed.

The popsicle was held right in front of your face for you to take, and without thinking, opened your mouth to happily wrap your lips around the icy treat, a happy noise escaping you.

Your hand came up to curl around his wrist while the other moved to take the stick from his fingers, finally relieved to have the popsicle melting and cooling down your parched tongue as Omi watched on with an indescribable look of love on his face.

"So adorable." He mumbled behind his own popsicle, resting his hand upon your knee.

Your gaze landed on him at the warm touch, but you didn't complain despite the heat spreading up your leg and throughout your body.

You smiled at each other behind your ice treats, listening to the other troupes and their members shouting excitedly, their feet heavily pounding against the concrete ground as they ran to the other slides.

Maybe the heat wasn't so bad.


	3. the sweet comfort in holding her / sakyoizu (fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sakyo's grumpy. izumi just wants to cook

Izumi was stuck.

She had been trapped in Sakyo’s embrace for a little while now as they sat on the couch doing nothing and she didn’t have it in her heart to tell the man to let go. His arms were wound tight around her waist while his head was tucked against her neck, his nose tickling her skin.

Sakyo had come home in a bit of a dark mood, and when he had spotted Izumi cleaning the coffee table in front of the sofa, he had immediately taken her hostage and pulled her onto his lap once he took a seat.

“I need to cook dinner soon..” She said, hands soothingly rubbing his arms to calm his bubbling temper. Izumi sighed when all she received was a grunt, taking a quick peek at the clock that stood above the doorway to the kitchen and unconsciously licked her lips, hands now settling atop Sakyo’s.

Prying his cold hands from her waist, Izumi carefully tangled their fingers together and leaned back against Sakyo’s chest when he curled around her even more, his nose now brushing against her cheek.

“Something bothering you?” She asked curiously, letting their hands rest on top of her thighs. Her doe eyes flickered towards his face before going back to watching the clock, letting Sakyo take the time he needed to respond while he put his chin on her shoulder.

“Stop talking.” He mumbled lowly, eyelids falling shut. The man cuddled himself impossibly closer against Izumi’s back, gradually relaxing to the rhythm of her thumb brushing along the length of his.

Helpless, Izumi turned her head away from the clock to look at Sakyo once more, lips lightly grazing over his cheek.

“I need to cook,” she whispered, ignoring how the man clicked his tongue at her, “you can still hug me while I move around in the kitchen.” she coaxed the grumbling man, already managing to lift herself up from his lap.

And by the time the others came out of their rooms to inspect the delicious smell that was wafting from the kitchen, Sakyo still had his head buried into the crook of Izumi’s neck with his arms curled around her midriff as she started to plate everybody’s meals.

As much as everyone wanted to tease Sakyo, they couldn’t say anything as they all watched Izumi lovingly stroke his hair while kissing his temple.

Well. Now they were a bit jealous.


	4. this drink burns desire in me / izuomi (mild nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> omi seems to have had one too many drinks. izumi is unable to escape his sights.

Being held captive by a 6 foot something man wasn't a bad thing, but having him try to kiss you while being the slightest bit inebriated wasn't really something Izumi had experienced before. There was that one time Itaru had her pressed against the wall when she had invited herself into his room when he was busy gaming, but having Omi coo at her and try to pull her against his chest with an arm wrapped around her waist was incomparable to that.

"Izumi-chan.." He had murmured once he downed his seventh cup of alcohol, eyelids heavy as he stared at the young woman who sat across from him. His lips were pouted playfully as he used the cute honorific, a display that never occurred until now; when the two were alone in her room drinking alcohol from whatever bottle she had sitting in her room.

Izumi tried not to let the sudden change in Omi surprise her as she lifted her absentminded gaze from the cup in her hands, smile gentle as she nodded for Omi to continue with what he wanted to say.

"You look so cute.." He said, almost looking upset at the fact, and leaned across the table with that subtle pout of his disappearing, tongue coming out to swipe across his lip.

He leaned in so close that Izumi couldn't help but shift away with an inquisitive gaze, her smile still apparent as she made sure her face was more than a few inches away from his. She reached out to pet the side of Omi's face to placate the whirlwind of emotions that seemed to run wild behind his bright eyes, but her wrist was quickly caught by his needy fingers.

"My pretty Izumi.." He whispered as he lifted her wrist to his lips, mouth hot but gentle as he printed a brief flurry of kisses up her pulsing skin.

His breath was warm as he skimmed his mouth up the length of her forearm until he reached the crook of her elbow, and that's when Izumi knew that she had to shut things down quick.

Omi was inching closer to her, slowly bringing himself to her side so that he could press his lips on other places he's always wanted to, but before he could even do so, Izumi's free hand had already managed to cover up his mouth with her palm.

"I let you drink too much, Fushimi." She laughed nervously, trying to ignore the way he blinked down at her with a wild fire flickering behind his irises, pupils just the slightest bit dilated. "I think you should go back to your room—" he pulled at her wrist, jerking her forward until they were chest to chest, "—and I'll bring you a cup of water to sober up." she said as calmly as possible, her lips nearly brushing the back of her hand as Omi kept his fingers firmly wrapped around her wrist.

"I'm perfectly fine, doll." He murmured sweetly against her trembling palm and curled his arm around her waist so Izumi wouldn't be able to escape, resting her unoccupied hand on his chest to hook his own under her knee, dragging her forward until he was sitting in the space between her legs. "Or do you jus' want me gone?"

His slow blinking left Izumi breathless for a short moment; unable to process her thoughts as he stared down at her with a humoured gaze. "You're not thinking straight," she said helplessly, the volume of her voice dwindling down to a whisper when she felt the man kiss her palm, "you're saying things you'd never say."

She flushed in embarrassment when she saw the mirth in his eyes, hand already falling from his mouth as she had given up on trying to resist him when he gave her one more kiss to her warming skin.

"See?" He mused, already leaning in to press his nose into the slope of her neck, firmly holding her knee in his grip. "What a cute girl."

She held in a gasp when she felt his mouth brush along her skin and twisted her fingers into the front of his shirt, body going hot with desire as Omi pulled her flush against him.

She was wondering if this was Omi or if he had truly reverted back to _The Mad Wolf._

**Author's Note:**

> my sfw tumblr is derireo.tumblr.com


End file.
